Meddling Hobbits
by 11GoldenStar11
Summary: One evening while the company of Thorin Oakensheild relaxes around the fire, bellies full and feeling safe for once, one little hobbit notices the longing stare of another little dwarf. Noting who it is directed at, she takes it upon herself to help the potential couple a bit. Fem!BilboXThorin. FiliXFem!Ori. Adorableness :)


Hey all! Thoughts up a cute scene between our favorite dwarf/hobbit couple (Bilbo is female and called Bella) and a pairing I'm just starting to warm up to Ori and Fili (Female Ori as well). Well enjoy and tell me what you think in the comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the story is entirely fictional.

* * *

Bella leaned against the strong warmth beside her, watching the flames of the campfire flick and flutter in a deadly dance above the wood pile below.

The company had come upon a cliff that jutted outward, protruding from the mountain, far above the vast valley of trees below. A small rocky path lead down around the edge of the ledge and underneath it. Kili was sent to scout out what may be below, in case it happened to be more dangerous lurking just out of sight. It took quite some time and Thorin had begun pacing over to the path then back to his original spot several times, peering down to see if his nephew was returning any time soon, the look of worry on his face creasing his brow deeper and deeper.

Finally, Kili came around the edge and clambered up the rocks, out of breath but grinning. He told them of the cave like area that was large enough to fit 30 dwarves. Thorin, having decided this would be a safe enough place, barked orders to climb down the path and into the cave. The cave floor was mostly even with only a few bump places. There was a small clear water spring in the corner and a healthy patch of soft grass growing in the far side of the cave. They were completely shielded from any bad weather than may appear in the night and more importantly any predators.

Gloin and Dori had a fire going in no time. Fili and Kili had collected a large pile of firewood that was now stacked along the cave wall for easy access to throw on the fire as it started to dwindle. Balin, Bombur, Bofur and Oin sat on logs around the fire, laughing and joking while Balin smoked his pipe with a soft smile on his face. Bella stood near the spring, trying her best to ring out the water that clung to the dress she'd just finished washing.

She looked up when the sound of boots and grunts came from the pathway. Thorin appeared around the corner, a deer's legs slung over his shoulder. He grunted, stumbling backwards again, before steadying himself and slowly moving into the vast area. Dwalin came around the corner, axe slung across his back. He had the other half of the deer on his own shoulder. The two dwarves hauled the animal over to Bombur and Dori who were waiting to begin butchering it.

After they'd deposited the meat on the ground, Thorin headed straight for the spring, shortly followed by Dwalin. They rinsed their hands, scrubbing vigorously at the dried blood along their wrists and forearms. Bella stood back so as to not get splashed with the bloodied water. While the two continued scrapping off the blood, Bella glanced around the cave again. Bombur and Dori were working on dinner. Balin, Bofur, Gloin, and Oin were seated around the fire talking. Fili, Kili, Bifur and Nori seemed to be sharpening their weapons near the entrance of the cave. That left one little dwarf.

Bella's eyes finally spotted the young lass sitting in the grassy part of their camp with a sketching pad and piece of charcoal in hand. She was very concentrated on the drawing in her lap, leaning towards the paper as if that helped her see the details she was sketching more clearly. She sat back and glanced towards the entrance of the cave. Bella couldn't ignore the blush that stained the girl's cheeks. She looked over at the four dwarves sitting in that area. Watching the four laugh and talk she had to ask herself what about the situation made Ori blush.

One of the dwarves was her brother, another 70 years her senior, and the other two, a pair of obnoxious prince's. Glancing back at Ori, she took in the way the girl watched the group with a longing in her eyes. She seemed to be intently watch one specifically, but from the angle Bella stood at, it was impossible to tell which one. Perhaps Ori was infatuated with one of them. She highly doubted it would be Bifur, given their age difference and Nori was her older brother. That left the two knucklehead prince's. She was about to head over towards the girl when two arms wrapped around her waist, effectively stopping her from moving away. Tilting her head back she was met a black beard and long braid that could only belong to one person. Smiling, Bella leaned back against him and wrapped her hands around his. Thorin leaned his head down, breathing in her scent while he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"What is troubling you my dear?" He murmured in her ear, breath tickling the tiny hairs along the fleshy appendage.

She ignored the shiver running down her spine and spoke in soft tones, "I was watching Ori. She was drawing something but then she stopped and stared intently over at the boys sharpening weapons," Bella lifted one hand, pointing for effect before continuing, "Then I looked back at her and she was blushing but still watching them. I think she may fancy one of the boys. I cannot see her finding affections towards Bifur and Nori is obviously her brother. I am just unsure of which of the two she fancies," Bella finished, brow creasing suspiciously.

Thorin smiled into her hair, "And what pray tell makes you automatically assume that she fancies one of my nephews?" His tone was light with a bit of amusement but also curiosity lingered there.

Bella turned in his arms, watching his soft expression morph into expectancy. "There was a look of longing on her face that I recognized all too well." Her fingers splayed out across his chest, moving over the taunt muscles.

"Oh? And where did you recognize such a look?" Thorin asked, actually curious of her answer.

At this Bella smirked and look back him, "Where else? Me!" She said with a chuckle. Thorin looked surprised for a moment then he grinned and swooped down, connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

Bella felt like she was in pure bliss. Thorin was her everything; protector, lover, King, rock. After the incident with Azog, Thorin had stormed up to her yelling about burdens and making her feel completely dejected. She'd tried her utmost to prove to him her worth and valor by saving him from a beheading. She had to admit, her heart nearly stopped when, right there in front of Gandalf and the rest of the company, he'd declared his misjudgments and yanked her into a passionate kiss.

Ever since, the two had become inseparable, always traveling next to one another, cuddling at night by the warm fire and sharing sweet kisses in passing. The others seemed to be more than happy with the couple and Bofur and Nori had gone as far as starting to refer to Bella as 'Her Highness' and 'My Lady', which only made Bella blush and Thorin hum. That hum made her curious but she didn't dare open that door right now, not on a potentially fatal quest.

Thorin's hands moved in gentle strokes up and down her back, soothing her aching muscles. She pressed against his firm chest, a feeling of home settling in her bones. Reluctant, Bella pulled back, looking up at the dwarf King's face. He was slightly pink in the cheeks and his lips were plump, glistening with saliva. He curled his fingers around a piece of hair along her cheek and pulled it behind her ear. Her entire body erupted in warm happiness at the small action. This was pure love and she never wanted to let it go.

"Supper!" Bombur boomed from the cauldron he'd been making stew in. This night it would be a hearty stew that would keep them going for at least a few days.

Bella turned in Thorin's arm, watching as the others hurried to form a line while Bombur began scooping stew in bowls. Ori walked over to the line, tentatively standing beside the group at the end. Fili said something that made Bifur and Nori laugh loudly while Kili scowled at his brother. He shoved his older brother with his hand, looking beyond annoyed. Fili, having lost his footing a bit when Kili shoved him, stumbled back a little and ended up bumping into Ori. The poor girl hadn't been able to move out of the way since her back was to the group and was sent lurching forward suddenly. Her eyes widened and she gasped, reflexively bringing her hands forward to break her fall. Fortunately, Fili had turned in time to see who he'd knocked into and his arm shot out, wrapping around her waist and pulling her steady. Ori looked surprised and confused at first, eyeing the arm around her waist, she peered back at Fili who smiled apologetically and began speaking to her. This had Ori blushing bright red, brighter than any blood moon. She quickly straightened and moved out of his grasp, turning away to hide her face. Fili watched her, an astonished look on his face. Gradualy his brow began to furrow and his eyes filling with confusion and was that disappointment? Bella's gaze flew back to Ori who seemed to be having a minor panic attack judging from her heaving chest and wide eyes.

Fili. That's who it was. Fili was the one Ori fancied. It was rather obvious after witnessing that. Bella felt a wide smile spreading across her lips, a plan slowly forming in her mind. What was more, was the fact that Fili actually looked disappointed and maybe a little hurt that she'd pulled away so fast. Could mean that he was possibly harboring feelings towards Ori as well?

"I know that look," Thorin said, "What on earth is on your mind?" He watched the hobbit with weary eyes. Her face radiant with determination and amusement dancing in her eyes; that meant meddling. Bella simply turned towards him, a playful smirk on her lips. She reached up and kissed his cheek then winked and walked towards the line of hungry dwarves.

Thorin sighed, following his beloved toward the dinner line, 'This journey is starting to become more of hassle than I ever thought it could be.'

* * *

Later that night everyone was gathered around the campfire again, telling stories and jokes, their laughter filled the air. Bella was currently snuggled into Thorin's side while his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. His body radiated heat and she was quite content to stay right there for the rest of eternity.

Tired eyes wandered towards the others watching the shadows flicker from the fire across the dwarves faces. Bofur stood in front of the others, currently in the middle of some old tale, thrusting his pipe in his hand out in front of him as he leaned forward on one leg, the other bending behind him. Oin and Balin sat on either side of him, Oin watching with an excited grin, holding his trumpet to his ear, facing toward Bofur. Dwalin, Nori and Dori sat adjacent to them, Dwalin scowling like usual and Nori and Dori watching Bofur with varying interest. To the right of the snuggled pair sat Bombur, Bifur and Ori, all three enraptured by the story, although Ori kept glancing across the fire, a light blush on her cheeks.

Bella's interest peaked at that, peering around to the left she could see Kili sitting on a log with a knife and a small branch, wheedling an arrow no doubt. Fili sat beside him, but on the ground, legs stretched forward, crossed at the ankle, leaning against the log. On his left sat Gloin, who didn't appear to be listening to the story at all, mumbling to himself and scribbling in a small black book. Bella's eyes settled on Fili. He stared into the fire, a frown creasing his brow and pulling his lips downward. His arms crossed across his chest made it look like he was glaring down a difficult problem without a clear solution handy. His eyes flicked up, peering through the flames, then returned looking more troubled than before.

An idea sprang to mind that had Bella sitting up and Thorin looking at her with concern. She shook her head, waving her hand dismissively at his questioning eyes. She smiled over at him, trying to reassure him that nothing was wrong in the slightest. Wiggling out of his grasp, she stood and brushed off her dress. She turned to find Thorin watching her with a pout on his lip. That made her giggle, the almighty King feared by many, ferocious warrior, pouting like a child. She bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, smoothing her hands down his hair. He hummed in approval. She straightened up again, winking at him as she turned to walk around the fire.

She made it around to Bofur who was now simply smoking his pipe and listening to Bifur tell some tale in Khuzdul. Bending at the waist, she leaned forward so that she was able to speak quietly into his ear. Surprisingly, he didn't even flinch when she began to speak, merely turned his head slightly towards her and lowered his pipe. She stood back up watching him carefully. He leaned back to peer up at her, wide grin on his face.

"As you command, Ma' Lady," he said with a cheeky grin that had Bella rolling her eyes but grinning back. She watched as Bofur turned back towards the fire, jumping to his feet. He hurried over to his bag, pulling out his clarinet. He grinned at the instrument in his hand turning to face the others.

"Enough of this chit chat. Stories told a thousand times. Let's have some music and dancing!" he exclaimed, pulling the wind instrument to his lips and beginning to play. The others were now watching him hop around merrily, slowly joining in with stomps, claps and other instruments. Bella grinned, the plan was working. Next she needed to find a lively dance partner. Eyes settling on Kili, she skipped over to him.

"Care to dance, my young prince?" she asked in a sweet voice with twinkling eyes. Kili stared up at her for a moment then his face broke out in a huge grin and he jumped to his feet casting aside his arrow and taking her hands. Bella laughed and they began to hop along, Kili holding her as if they were going to waltz but jumping around in energetic circles instead. Bella laughed openly as Kili twirled her around and around while they continued to hop along to the beat. She caught the look on Ori's face as she passed; she clearly wanted to join in but she was utterly shy and couldn't find the courage just yet. Bella smirked at that.

Kili twirled her around him again, dipping her this time, she whispered to him, "Get Fili up here too. I'm going to get Dwalin." Kili's eyes widened with surprise, slanting in suspicion. He glanced over at his Uncle who watched the two with amusement. Bella needed his cooperation in order for her plan to pull through.

"It's the only way to get Thorin to agree to a dance. Jealously is a strong motivator," she quickly lied, trying to appear sly in her intentions.

Kili chuckled at that and grinned down at her, "Aye it is a great motivator. I'll play your game if only to see Uncle's face and watch Dwalin try to dance," he said smirking broadly. He spun her away from him and skipped towards his brother. Bella didn't bother watching if Kili was successful in getting the emotionally conflicted dwarf up or not; her eyes were set on another prize. She twirled her way over to Dwalin who looked up at her with a scowl. She smiled sweetly down at him, offering her hand, "Mister Dwalin, would you please do me the honor of making my beloved jealous so he will join me in a dance?"

Dwalin stared up at her a bit shocked at first but then he let out a booming laugh, taking her hand anyways. Bella grinned a wicked smile, glancing out of the corner of her eye to see Thorin frowning. So the plan was working so far but there was still one not yet dancing around the fire with them. They moved back to the center and began the hopping waltz jig that she'd started with Kili. As Dwalin took her around the fire ring, she noted that Bofur was now dancing in a threesome jig with Fili and Kili who had linked arms and were skipping around Bofur. She smiled at that; Fili looked much happier and full of energy. Now there was only two others needed in this merry dance.

As they passed, Bella caught sight of Ori. She was entranced by the other three, watching intently as Fili skipped and hopped, laughing along with his brother. Bella figured it was now or never. She pulled Dwalin with her towards the other three, much to his confusion and spun her way out of his arms, hooking her arm around Bofur's and spinning again. Dwalin was now dancing around with Kili and Fili, the others clapping and laughing at the merry scene.

Bella skipped over to Ori, peering down at her with a wide grin, "Come Ori, join us!" Bella said pulling at the girl's hands. Ori stayed rooted to the spot, turning her hear away as she mumbled about 'not a good dancer.'

"Then I'll teach you," Bella said, yanking the other female to her feet. Ori stared in horror as Bella pulled her into the ring around the camp fire and they began to skip and hop. Ori slowly began to relax and Bella smiled at the look of joy on the dwarf lass's face. She was enjoying the dance. It was now or never, Catching Bofur's eye, Bella began twirls and skips that edged them towards the other four. Bofur caught Fili's arm spinning the two of them around while Dwalin and KIli formed a bit of bridge over the girls as they twirled into the group. Bella managed to move just right so that when Fili spun away from Bofur, supposedly towards Kili, she twirled Ori right into his arms. Ori froze, staring up at the Prince, while Fili looked anxiously back at her. Bella grabbed Dwalin's hand, spinning herself around, then they were off on their waltzing jig around the fire again. Fili seemed to catch on to what he should be doing and took up Ori's waist and began to copy Bella and Dwalin. They spun past them in their own waltz, Fili grinning down at a blushing Ori. Bella felt her heart sing when she saw Fili's eyes alight with joy and Ori's growing smile. They looked utterly overjoyed with the idea of dancing around the fire.

Just as Bella and Dwalin were nearing Kili and Bofur again, a hand grasped her's spinning her away from Dwalin and into another strong grip. Stunned she looked up at Thorin's face. He wasn't looking at her, but over her head at Dwalin. He growled slightly then pulled Bella closer, setting off on another waltzing jig. She felt giddy inside. She'd managed to get Ori and Fili dancing, she'd convinced Dwalin to dance and now she had Thorin so wound up with jealousy he'd actually growled at his best friend. As they passed she caught Dwalin's eye and they shared a grin. The plan had definitely worked.

The song finally ended, but became a catalyst for the others to join in playing or dancing. Thorin remained at Bella's side the entire night. She definitely didn't mind that in the least. Thorin was a decent dancer and full of energy.

At some point, Bella finally realized that she hadn't seen Fili or Ori for quite some time. They hadn't danced along in either of the last two songs. She glanced around the group, most of them held instruments or were stomping around each other, yelling joyously. She turned, looking back towards the grassy area, gasping at what she saw. Fili lay on his back across the grass while Ori lay beside him, head resting on his shoulder, curled up to his side. His arm wrapped around her back holding her close, while the other hand intertwined with her's, rested on his abdomen. She watched with bated breath as Fili turned his head to peer down at Ori. She tilted her face upwards as he spoke. Slowly, hesitantly, Ori moved forward, her mouth seeking his. A soft smile spread across his lips as his eyes slid closed. Their lips met and the hand twined with hers gently slipped from her fingers coming up to cup her face. Ori moved up a little bit more so that she was leaning on her elbow instead of craning her neck, effectively deepening the kiss.

Bella looked away, mischievous grin plastered on her face. Thorin stood beside Gloin and Dwalin, watching Kili and Bofur performing a dance off of some kind. She walked over to him, sliding right under his arm and fastening herself to his side. Thorin simply wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned over, kissing the top of her head.

"Looks like the family just got bigger," She said, smirking to herself. Thorin looked down at her, "What exactly does that mean?" He sounded a little flustered.

She looked back up at him, his eyes were a little wider than normal and he seemed to be holding his breath. It dawned on her what he must be thinking and she burst out laughing, causing him to frown and calling the attention of Dwalin, who raised an eyebrow. Trying to gain control of the mirth wracking her body, she cleared her throat, "Thorin, WE'RE not making the family bigger. I meant you may be gaining another princess-to-be."

Thorin raised an eyebrow as she spoke, both shooting upwards by the time she'd finished. He turned full to face her, trying and failing to say anything. Bella smirked again and inclined her head toward the grass. Thorin's gaze wandered in that direction and his jaw dropped. He looked back to Bella absolutely dumbstruck.

Bella giggled, stretching up on his toes to wrap her arms around his neck, "Told you so," she whispered, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

Well there ya go. I hoped you liked this little drabble of mine. I pictured the dance sequence kind of like the one in Lotr when Frodo shoves Sam into the dancers so he can dance with Rosy. So picture that when you imagine them dancing around. Anyways, thanks for reading!

Cheers


End file.
